This invention relates to waterbeds and, more specifically, to an improved motion control waterbed mattress. Waterbeds are ordinarily comprised of a rigid frame constructed of suitable plastic or wood supporting a bag-like enclosure which is filled with water. The frame serves to confine the water-inflatable bag-like enclosure which is ordinarily constructed of vinyl or other suitable watertight flexible sheets.
The waves created by the user's sitting, lying or moving on the waterbed mattress creates a major problem in the use of such waterbeds in that they cause discomfort for the user thereby discouraging waterbed use. In the past, attempts have been made to suppress this undesirable wave motion with varying degrees of success. Such prior motion suppression means include baffles, tie-downs, and floats with tie-downs and/or baffles tied to the underside of the top and/or upper side of the bottom of the bag-like enclosure of the waterbed mattress. However, these conventional motion suppression means require additional watertight seams at high stress points which eventually fail ultimately resulting in water leakage.